


An Untold Secret of My Heart

by WannabHylian23



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabHylian23/pseuds/WannabHylian23
Summary: Zelda slowly realized that she was falling for Link, her personal guard. But just as she was figuring things out, Calamity Ganon struck.....giving her one hundred years to think things through and hope that one day, if they survived, she would be able to tell him. Face to face....





	1. Before We Met

**Author's Note:**

> ...just another Zelink fanfic. I want to explore just how the princess of hyrule fell for the hero. So we will see how this goes!  
>  Btw....it’s my first fanfic ever so hopefully it’s decent :)

Chapter 1, Part 1 of 2:

Link felt the air leave his lungs as his father countered his sword thrust by rolling under his arm and jabbing his elbow into his stomach.  
“Not bad Link, but you must always be prepared to defend yourself as you attack when using the sword.” His father admonished as he stepped away.  
Link leaned forward and put his hands on his knees as his lungs fill with air again. As the blood rushed to his head, Link decided to sit down and lay on his back.  
His father laughed,” Sorry my boy. I don’t realize how hard I hit sometimes.”  
He shrugged, “I’m sure in battle they will take no thought for my welfare.”  
His father nodded in agreement, “While it will take you some time to get used to wielding the sword, you must make yourself fight with a different mentality than fighting with the bow and arrow. There is more physical contact using the sword and you do not have that confidence yet, but it will come as you practice.”  
Link nodded and sat up. His mother grew up as a warrior in the Sheikah tribe, so she raised him to use the bow as soon as he could hold one and aim. His mother has spent many long hours training him to be stealthy and not rely on his eye sight, so he learned to be sensitive to the wind and to his surroundings. His mother had what they call the Sheikah Eye, but he had never seen it before and she had said that she hoped he never will. It was not a mark of honor or high standing among them, but one that spoke of less admirable acts of the Sheikah history that they wish they could forget. His mother was one of the few who had the Eye and prayed that she didn’t pass it on to him because she wanted it to end with her.  
“Do you think I really am ready to join the military dad?”  
His father held a hand out to him and pulled him up as he grasped his upper arm tightly,” It is high time you join son. You are more than ready…. You just need a little more practice with a weapon foreign to you,” he smiled.  
Link took a deep breath and grinned back,” Let’s hope I don’t impale myself.”  
“Your mother would have my head so please refrain if you can,” his father chuckled.  
They slowly made their way back to Hateno Village and Link thought about how much he really wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps. He may never get to the rank of being the next king’s confident, but he did want to be in the military for the rest of his life. Whenever his mother hinted at having future grandchildren, he felt something in him rebel at the thought, He was only 17 turning 18 but he was not ready to have a family yet. Plus, the last time he checked, you need a female to reproduce and there were no prospects that he was interested in at present. Hence why he was joining the military. Not the main reason but it was another major reason. Coward’s way out he knew, but his mother could be relentless sometimes and he would be standing in a suit by next year with someone she thinks he loves. He would rather choose for himself thank you very much though mother!  
He smiled at himself and shook his head.  
“What’s so funny?” his father asked.  
Link glanced at him sideways,” Just how mother is determined to see me married by next year.”  
His father chuckled,” She can be indeed, but I have told her that that will be one choice you will have to make alone.”  
“Is that my handsome husband on his trusty steed with his companion not far behind?” a warm voice called out from above.  
Link looked up and saw his mother picking rushrooms with a basket on her back.  
“Indeed, it is fair lady. Pray tell, why is my wife dangling on the side of a cliff?” his father replied just as warmly.  
“The mushrooms don’t come when I call so I am resigned to having to gather them myself, Sir Knight,” his mother answered as she swiftly scaled the cliff side down to them and hit the ground with a soft thud.  
“I could pick them for you I hope you know.”  
“Oh, I know but I need the exercise.”  
“And I wonder why I am getting more gray hair.”  
“It looks wonderful on you though dearest.”  
“I do look more refined, don’t I?”  
“Of course! Like how a captain of an army should look.”  
Link loved to hear his parents banter and tease each other because that is exactly what he wanted in his future life with his future wife, whoever she maybe. His mother blew him a kiss and he pretended to almost drop it then he put it to his cheek when she laughed.  
“Race you boys home?”  
His dad sighed,” Why? You know full well what the- “  
Link slapped his horse’s rump and leaned forward when Tael jumped into a surprise gallop, leaving both his parents behind.  
When he got to the house, his mother was grinning,” You almost got me on that one.”  
His mother had learned some of the secret arts of the Sheikah and thoroughly enjoyed using them to her advantage when it suited her. Like the disappearing one. They could never beat it, but he certainly like to try.  
His father slowly trotted up the hill to their house and shook his head with a smile.

After a laughter and fun filled supper, they retired to the living room and his mother took out her ocarina to play as they sharpened their swords and cleaned them.  
She played an unfamiliar tune on the ocarina and he felt like he heard it somewhere before. With his head tilted, he listened and asked her to teach it to him. When he took out his wooden ocarina, she taught it to him and told him it was an old song from ancient times.  
“I never learned the title, but it was used in ceremonies long ago. I just remembered it now,” she said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.  
He was confused at the sudden change in mood in his mother,” You okay?”  
“I will be son. I love you and I hope you are following your heart.” She replied, cupping his cheek.  
His father cleared his throat,” I am tired now, but Link we need to talk tomorrow before I return to the castle.”  
He nodded and watched as his father hugged his mother and held her as they walked to their bedroom.  
With nothing else to do, he went outside and played his ocarina on the roof, while looking up at the full moon and stars. He wondered what had his mother so upset, but at the same time, felt something awaken in his heart as he played the new song in the quiet dark. Then he closed his eyes as tears unexpectedly welled in his eyes at the familiar tune he could not place where he heard before, but it felt like the song was special to him.  
He swallowed past the lump in his throat and continued to play as he let the melody wash over his soul.

Chapter 1: Part 2 of 2

Zelda wished that she was still allowed to throw temper tantrums because she felt like she was going to be suffocated and die a slow death. By too much attention.  
Can’t a girl just be left alone to study in peace and relative quiet? She wasn’t bothering anyone.... well at least not anyone in particular, except maybe Impa.  
She smiled to herself. Impa seemed to encourage her but only to some degree as her father was opposed to her researching and experimenting. How everything worked and or reacted to each other fascinated her.  
Like how in the world did the Sheikah of the past turn energy into a flame? After so many thousands of years, it still burned brightly and as strongly it had when it was first created. It never burned anything like fire did but rather powered things. She wished to know about as much as she could about the blue flame and how it could easily change into a liquid when the Guardians were powered by it.  
“Zelda?”  
She turned her head and blinked at her father, totally missing what he had just told her.  
Oh right! Something about having a personal body guard who would-  
Her train of thought stopped right there and she felt her reasons for being angry come back to her. “Wait a minute Father, so you mean to say that i will now have a constant babysitter?! Isn’t having Impa keep an eye on me more than enough to satisfy you? Now someone will be watching my every move and with me when I’m not in my room or bathroom?!” Her voice rose with every question.  
Her father, the King of Hyrule, sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead,” Zelda please. This was not just my decision-“  
“You of all people should know how I feel about what the COUNCIL suggest,” she murmured quietly.  
The king nodded but continued on,” I have a person in mind, but i was given no guarantees. Which is why I am holding a tournament to see who is th best.”  
Zelda felt herself deflat and sank back into her chair as she looked out the window, wishing she could be like any normal girl out there who was free to do basically everything she wasn’t allowed to do. Like research and have friends who actually like her for herself rather than the position and family she was in.  
“I assume I have your approval?” He asked.  
She cupped her forehead into her hands as she leaned forward on her knees and nodded.” But i am still against the idea of this father. I am not a child anymore so i hope whoever it is will realize that.”  
“I just need you to trust me Zelda. You do not even know how to take care of yourself should someone attack you or try to kidnap you.”  
“I could learn.”  
“It is not proper for a princess to learn how to fight,” Her father said, quietly.  
“Well I just cannot win can I Father?”  
With that, she got up and left to go to her room.

Zelda took out her harp and went to the garden to watch the sunset. As she sat down, the sky was slowly fading into night. Running her fingers along the strings, she played a song her mother taught her as a child. Drawing out the first few notes, she looked up to the sky and softly sang the words to the song, her fingers playing the harp by memory.  
“Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land...”  
She could never get past the first sentence without tearing up. It reminded her so much of her late mother and how much she missed her. The lump in her throat wouldn’t go away, so she just continued to play the song and hoped that maybe, just maybe, The Goddess Hylia would hear her and look down on her, seeing her desperate need for an answer.  
Her need to be what everyone demanded of her.  
Every time she went to pray for her powers to be awakened and nothing happens, she felt like a failure even more.  
Some princess she was.  
Zelda looked up at the stars and let her silent tears slide down her cheeks, hoping that one day, she wouldn’t feel like she had accomplished nothing.  
Was she always bound to fall short in life?  
Zelda let the tears flow and hoped that it would somehow cover the hurt she felt deep down inside her heart, down to the very depths of her soul that no one knew nothing about.

Link was sure that his heart had been ripped wide open. The song that was playing on the harp, was the very song that his mother had taught him last night.  
He leaned all his weight onto the wall behind him and slowly sank to the ground, head between his knees as he listened to the achingly familiar melody that haunted his heart.  
How his life had changed in the past two days, it still left his head spinning just a bit. He was going to be training with the knights chosen, or brave enough, for the position of a royal bodyguard. To which member of the royal family, he didn’t know, however it didn’t take much to figure out it was to the Princess. As he sat there listening to the song, he thought of his family and friends back home in Hateno Village. Then he smiled, wouldn’t Wilson love to be in his shoes. Wilson was a childhood friend and they’ve spent most of their lives together, getting into trouble for one thing or another. Link sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that Hylia could hear his plea of help and strength. He did not feel ready for this at all. But above all, he hoped he would not kill himself in this training.


	2. Training Days For a Princess and a Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys i just finished most of the DLC and i had to start over again in my head mentally how i wanted to tell this story, so hence I will try to get everything how i think it is. Enjoy!

Link quickly ducked, then lifted his leg and kicked his opponent in his stomach when he tried to back him against the wall. He heard a whoosh of air and charged at his opponent, hooking his right foot against his ankle, and shoved him backwards. Laying him out flat on his back.  
The other soldiers whooped and laughed as he sheathed his sword. Giving the fallen guy a hand up, he slapped his shoulder and gripped his hand to show no hard feelings. The other guy just grunted and slowly walked off.  
“Not bad Link, but you need to learn to fight with just your sword for now. Knocking your opponents sword out of his hand is more pertinent right now then you actually just winning.” His father said loudly.  
Link leaned onto his knees and tried to slow his breathing down. For the past month, his back and arm muscles were the most sore than they have ever been. Since he used to the bow, he knew that he was developing more muscles in his arms, so he took to training with a bow at night to make sure he didn’t forget how hold one or aim like his mother taught him. There were many days his aim was shaky and a bit off but he learned from a Sheikah guy how to stretch and loosen his arms so it wasn’t as tight.  
But swinging a sword around still tired him out, especially after an all day training lesson like today.  
Then there fell a hushed silence, which made Link look up and see the King and the Princess step out onto the balcony looking over the training yard.  
Everyone in the training court went down on one knee, except his father, who bowed deeply and addressed the King of Hyrule,  
“Good afternoon Your Majesty.”  
The King slightly bowed his head,” Arise Soldiers of Hyrule and good afternoon.”  
Link stood up and gave the King his full attention, but the blonde head just slightly behind the King leaned over and smiled at them.  
“My Lady, your smile is as beautiful as ever. A good afternoon to you as well,” His father said warmly with another deep bow.  
All the soldiers, including Link, all followed his father’s lead and then stood straight and silent.  
The Princess curtsied with a faint pink to her cheeks,” Good afternoon.”  
The King, looking them over,” How is training today?”  
“Not perfect but we are getting there, Your Majesty.”  
“I assume the lone soldier standing in the middle is your son?”  
Link looked at his father, then got down on one knee again, arm resting on the other one.  
“Indeed. This is my son, Link”, His father said, almost proudly.  
The King laughed,” Arise Link. I can’t see you all the way down there from up here.”  
Link felt his ears flush a bit as he stood up and looked up to the King with a half smile.  
The Princess tilted her head a bit as she looked him up and down, making Link feel a tad self-conscious.  
“Nice to finally meet you my boy,” The King said warmly.  
Link raised his arm to his left shoulder and bowed in return. “Your Majesty.”  
Link zoned out the rest of the conversation as he locked eyes with the Princess again. Then it hit him, she had the most bluest eyes ever and it reminded him of the blue shade he saw out in the wild.  
A cough made him look away and he really felt his ears go red as he saw his father watching him with an amused look in his eye.  
Link bowed once more and stepped back to join the other soldiers, feeling a jab in the ribs from the other guys with every step. Let him just melt into the ground.

Zelda rubbed her neck and sat back with a satisfied sigh. Putting down the needle, she pushed the chair back and stood up, stretching her knotted back. Lifting the blue fabric, she smiled at the pieces she managed to hem so far. Not sure completely who were going to be the champions yet, she made a guess at who her father might pick.  
Urbosa, Daruk, Revali, and Mipha.  
With a voice in the back of her head nagging her, she also, could picture Link as a Champion. Call it a gut feeling, but he had promise. So she decided to make a tunic for the Hylian Champion, whoever he maybe.  
A knock sounded at her door and her personal maid, Malon, stepped in with a smile and a cup of warm milk,”Mi’Lady, it is sunset.”  
Since Zelda rarely went to bed at a set time herself, she asked Malon to come in and let her know. She had wanted to take a bath and get ready for her trip for the next few weeks. Her father had deicded who the champions were but was still deciding about the Hylian one since there was a few candidates for that position.  
Malon brushed her hair out and readied her bath for her. Stepping outside onto her balcony, she breathed in the summer air and smelled a hint of smoke in the air. Looking down, she saw soldiers all gathered around a pot, laughing and just seeming to be having a good time. But when a few men got out of the way, she saw Link at the pot cooking and smiling. He seemed to be having a good time as well and he looked so carefree....handsome even?  
Zelda shook her head and took a deep breath. Of course he was handsome, any person with eyes in their sockets could see it. But it felt weird because this was the first time she actually thought it herself.  
“Princess?”  
Zelda looked at Malon and nodded. Glancing back at the soldiers, she locked eyes with Link again, even from this distance, and the world seemed to freeze. Zelda turned away and tried to think away her blush, while Malon took note and giggled.  
“You are no help Malon.”  
Malon just giggled more.

The King did not want her around for the final decision of the hylian champion, so he sent her on a mission to officially ask the leaders of the other regions if they would help them. Pointless but Zelda needed a distraction, especially from her personal training.  
Deciding to lay in bed a bit longer, just to enjoy the sunrise from her balcony window as she snuggled into her bed and watched the pink hues of the sky turn to a blazing orange. Zelda wished she could wake up to this everyday, no princess duties or responsiblities to be expected of her.  
No sealing power hanging over her head.  
She sighed as she finally sat up and stretched. No point in wishing for what will never happen, this was her lot in life and fulfil it she will. Even if it killed her, even if was only because it was the one thing her mother asked of her as a child.  
A knock and the door opening signal Malon’s entrance and Zelda got up out of bed and turned to smile at her. Malon was like a breath of fresh air with her innocence and being reserved when it came to her. She was one of the few people Zelda could trust in this court of backbiting and gossip. Plus, she acted like her big sister sometimes and as just as protective.  
“We have a busy day Mi’Lady, might as well as start it as early as we can,” Malon smiled, handing her a cup of mint tea, sweetened with just a little bit of honey, “I’ll bring your breakfast as soon as we finish getting you dressed.”  
They spent the first few hours, dressing her, feeding her, and finally sending her to meet with her father. Zelda felt a bit uncomfortable in the new cerulean blue dress Malon made for her, but decided that she might as well as break it in while she can so it’s more bearable in official meetings. Plus, it wouldn’t take too long to get to Rito Village. They would be there by the end of the day. So that meant staying the night and leaving the next morning, all the while hoping to convince Revali to be a champion and help Hyrule. She could appeal to his ego, which he still had even from childhood, but then hoped that helping them save Hyrule would be enough. But if he was still the same as he was growing up, Zelda knew he was going to be a handful. As a little Rito boy, he once confessed that he loved her and that they should get married when they got older, but Zelda turned him down kindly, saying that he would find a beautiful Rito girl when he gets older and forget all about her. He took it hard but accepted it, even taking the role of older big brother. While he maybe prickly on the outside, he really was a softie.....sometimes.  
Zelda smiled as she thought about the days of them growing up. They started a “gang” and it consisted of only Revali, Mipha, and herself. But oh the trouble they could get into! Mipha always had to be enticed or forced by Revali but they had fun no matter what the consequences.  
By the time they arrived at Rito Village, Zelda wanted to have a bath and eat a huge meal. How is a Princess suppose to survive on wild berries and roasted acorns?! When the company settled into their rooms, Zelda asked Malon to make her a quick snack,  
“ Because I am famished!”  
Malon smiled knowingly and made her a quick prime steak to tide her over till the dinner tonight.  
Zelda rolled her neck, took a deep breath, and stepped out to have the welcoming dinner with Revali and the Rito leaders.  
This should be fun.

Link rubbed a bruised forearm and really wished he hadn’t held back when fighting his last opponent. Thought the guy was a new friend to Link, he was someone else completely in the competition or training yard.  
Heading to the hot spring inside the castle, he needed a good soak and breather. Yes he was improving greatly with the sword, faster than his father thought he would, but he knew that he would pay for it if he didn’t take care of himself first. Like now, he normally didn’t bruise this easy.  
After an hour long soak and stretching session, Link detoured back to the barracks and went to the garden where he first heard the Princess play that song. Taking out his ocarina, he began to softly play the melody and look up to yet another full moon.  
As he played, he heard a soft voice call to him.  
“Mast....”  
Link stopped playing and strained to listen, while looking around for a person.  
“Master...”  
Link felt himself go still as he somehow recognized the voice but couldn’t place the person with the voice.  
“Master. It is time for you to awaken.”  
Then Link saw a purple bluish shadow on the wall before him. It didn’t have a physical shape but just a basic outline of someone dancing. He watched as it dipped and bowed while spinning in place. He watched it for awhile then noticed it began to slowly move away from him.  
Link got up and cautiously started to follow it, unsure of what it was or was actually going on. The shadow pranced up the castle stairs and seemed to wait for him to catch before moving on again a couple paces. He looked around to see if anyone saw what he did but none of the soldiers seemed to notice it pass by them. They nodded at him and let him pass since they knew he wouldn’t cause them any trouble, but the shadow danced on, unseen by everyone except him. When it started to go down a dark stairwell, he paused.  
“Mind yourself Link. It’s an old stairwell that has been unused for years, so there might be a few cobwebs and critters about, if you’re heading down there,” another soldier told him as he stood watching out a window.  
Link nodded his thanks and took a step down and then another. By the time he reached the bottom, the shadow was practically hopping all over the place as it led him down a pitch black corridor. He wished he had brought a torch but he followed by feel and by the fade glow the shadow was giving off. When the shadow disappeared in an ornate armory, the room fell into darkness and he quickly opened the door to see a glowing blue sword that pulsed. Doing what any normal person would, he picked it up and felt a wind begin at the bottom of his feet and end at the crown of his head, giving him goosebumps.  
“We meet again Master. It is nice to be able to finally talk to you again if nothing else.”  
Then he felt himself hit the ground and the sword clatter beside him before blacking out completely.


	3. Fate and Doubt Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I'm trying to follow this thought....let's see how it goes. or maybe it won't *shrugs*

Zelda woke up sneezing and felt a headache starting at her temples. Blinking and slowly sitting up, she noticed that she awoke before Malon did and saw her handmaid breathing evenly and peacefully, so she quietly got out of bed.  
"Good morning, mi'lady," Malon said sounding amused, still on her stomach, face buried in her pillow.  
Zelda froze, feeling like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "Morning Malon."  
Her handmaid rolled over and sat up, looking at her with a knowing smile, "You woke me up sneezing Your Highness and you are not very quiet moving around, I might add."  
Zelda slumped her shoulders in defeat, "Well we now know I am not very good at sneaking around or anything remotely stealthy for that matter.”  
Malon nodded and got up, stretching as she walked towards her slowly, then she stopped and eyed her up and down, “Well it looks as though you are catching a cold, Milady.”  
She shook her head slightly, “It’s nothing. Just me adjusting to the mountain’s cool air.”  
Her handmaid gave her a hard look and crossed her arms, “Okay let me put it to you this way, Do you want to get worse by the time we leave or can I try to take care of it now and it be gone by tonight or tomorrow morning?”  
Even though Zelda put up a weak fight, she was glad that Malon was stubborn enough to fight her on this because she was bad at taking care of herself. The girl wasted no time in getting a light breakfast ready and making a hot brew of some sort. Zelda’s stomach recoiled at the smell of the drink, but she drank it obediently because she was afraid Malon would pour it down her throat or put it with some food she ate later on. With a grimace, she finished the last bit of it and held the cup out to Malon, “Done.”  
Malon made sure by checking, then smiled at her as she took the cup. Zelda made up her mind to never get Malon mad.  
Since Malon was on a roll, she dressed Zelda in a crisp white snow coat that reached her knees but was shorter in front to allow her to ride still. It had gold trimmings and a white, fleece collar that she did all the way up to her chin. Her black trousers and knee-high brown riding boots with the same fleece edge as her coat. It was cute indeed, but not too warm as she walked around, trying it out. Malon looked so proud of her handiwork that Zelda couldn’t say no, so she grabbed her brown riding gloves and off they went.  
By the time they left Rito Stable and arrived at Rito Village, Zelda was starving and it was only midday. Plus, Malon was not kidding about the cold being taken care of, all she had was a slight headache, but she dealt with these enough to hide it well. After greeting and formalities, Zelda asked to talk with Revali. His father, Hendrik, shook his head, as if he was tired. “He is most likely at the shooting range, practicing at present. Haven’t seen him since I woke up this morning.”  
Zelda huffed on the inside, of course he would make her go find him. She straightened and bowed her head to the Rito Chief, “Thank you Hendrik, I appreciate your time and for seeing on short notice. I thought I would be able to just talk with Revali and not bother you.”  
“My Dear Princess,” He smile warmly, “You are never a bother and please do not ever have that thought when you come to Rito Village, we love having a visit from the Royal Family and we all hold a special place in our heart for you.”  
Zelda smiled and curtsied, “Thank you very much Chief Hendrik. Your words have warmed my heart. But I do need to speak with Revali, so please excuse me.”  
“You are going to spend the night in the Swallow’s Roost and join us for a banquet?”  
She laughed, “I wouldn’t dream of missing it.”  
Chief Hendrik of the Rito smiled back at her, pleased, “Then excuse us as we prepare and await your return.”  
Dismissed, Zelda left the chamber and sighed as she walked back down the stairs to her entourage. Malon followed silently behind with another one of her maids and she took one of her arms, respectfully and gently, “How is the headache?”  
“Bigger now that I have to go find that bag of feathers,” She said under her breath. Malon’s eyes widened in shock and she bit her lip as she lowered her head. She and Revali used to always come up with names for each other as insults growing up and it was fun till they always took it too far. Revali started most of the fights or arugments by the way.  
“I am only bringing two guards,” She informed them as she reached her stallion and waiting company. Malon looked at her and frowned slightly. “Only because it really is a lot of work for all of us to go, so the ones who will stay here, please relax, do some shopping or eating. Take a break and I won’t be gone long so do not fear.”  
The Lead soldier stepped forward and another after him right away. “We will go Your Highness.” Zelda nodded and climbed up on her horse. When the soldiers were seated, she took off at a gallop and grinned at their surprised shouts.  
She finally slowed Winston down after letting him gallop freely. Her bodyguards caught up and the captain of the guard gave her the stink eye as he rubbed his back, she grinned at him till he finally chuckled. The younger soldier’s eyes shone brightly as he looked at her with what she assumed was admiration. They crested the hill to the shooting range and she saw Revali on the ground, panting and looking like he was in pain. She gasped lightly and wanted to rush to see if he was alright but then remembered how he hated being coddled growing up. So she made herself slow down and take her time, watching him as she got closer.  
He got up and took a stance, then air currents started swirling around him as if he was making a tornado! She watched as he shot into the sky and struggle to keep him aim straight…..then he lost his equilibrium and begin to spin with the swirling currents and hit the ground with a hard thud that made her cringe a bit. Still, she did not rush to his side and offer help, just watched the floating feathers settle around him as she got off her horse and approach him slowly.  
She heard him mutter to himself loudly, “Not enough,” He panted heavily, “Must stay in the eye of the whirlwind…..must push myself harder.” He looked like he was ready to faint or keel over, but she just waited for him to acknowledge her since he also hated being surprised.  
He turned to her sharply and she met his gaze head on. He might be grumpy and frustrated but he didn’t scare her. She nodded to him and stood her ground.  
“You know Your Highness….” He grumbled as he got up slowly, “It’s rude to eavesdrop.”  
She will try to at least sound sincere and like a princess, “My apologies. I went to the Village and I was told I could find you here.”  
Zelda watched his stance change with his attitude. He went from slouched over painfully to standing proudly like how the prince of a Rito should. “You have need of me. To defeat Calamity Ganon.” He turned to face her, “To slay the beast once and for all.”  
Zelda knew she could count on Revali to get right to the point and since no words of begging were needed, she felt hope and gratefulness lift her spirits as she smiled genuinely at him.  
“It would be my great pleasure,” He stated proudly.  
She let out the breath she was holding, “Thank you Revali. If we work together, I’m certain we’ll be able to defeat-”  
He cut her off with a loud, “However!”  
She bit her lip and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
He turned his back to her and started another whirlwind, this time determination giving him new strength. He shot into the whirlwind and as he was climbing, she saw him sway a bit and gasped again, not ready to see him hurt himself again, but he straightened his aim and reached the top with a flourish of his wings as he started to glide down spread like a starfish. Then she watched as he pinpointed different things and he dive bombed towards the pit the shooting range was looking over. With the precision of an experienced archer, he flipped and grabbed 3 bomb arrows and shot 3 targets all at once before he hit the bottom of the pit. Starting another whirlwind, he shot back up to the edge, circling the center rock formation and leaving a wake of exploding targets behind him. He flew onto the ledge of the range with a flourish and landed, with bow in hand and the look of proud achievement in his stance as he looked at her.  
He gestured a lot, especially when making a point, so it was no different as he said, “I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem…..” He paused, almost disdainfully, “that little knight with the darkness-sealing sword. Correct?”  
She was about to say that nothing was certain yet, but he apparently heard rumors she hadn’t already, so cut her off again.  
“Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action….Don’t come crying to me,” He said, as if he was going to spit something awful tasting out.  
Zelda let out a deep breath and nodded to Revali again, not use in trying to argue with him, “Thank you Revali. Hyrule appreciates your help greatly.”  
He nodded and waved her off, “I’ll meet you back at the Village. I’m done here for today.”  
He took off in another whirlwind and literally, left her in the dust. Zelda felt her headache start to rage and rubbed her temple.  
“Well,” The young soldier said, offended for her.  
“Well indeed,” she agreed and got on her horse, “Let’s not keep him waiting shall we?”  
Then took off at a gallop again, this time, her guards keeping up with her no problem.

Link deflected the blow and slapped his opponent’s sword out of his hand with his own then shoved him backwards, tripping him with his foot behind his ankle. The soldier hit the ground with a thud and a “For cryin’ out loud Link!!”  
He grinned as he helped him up again, the eighth time tripping him during practice. The guy looked ready to just fight with fists at this point so he just turned away and asked for another partner. Link laughed and gave him a slap on the back. Then went in search of his father, side-stepping different matches going on. He ducked when a sword swing went for his head and stopped to watch another soldier go flying past right in front of him. He was surprisingly used to all the commotion, didn’t faze him in the least.  
“Link!”  
The shadow that’s been watching him all morning finally decided to strike, so he brought up his sword and used his momentum to push the man back. The man dropped to the ground so fast, Link almost missed him as he jumped in the air to avoid having his feet taken out from under him. As he touched ground, he came face to face with a guy with white hair cropped close to his chin. His angular features and piercing eyes gave him a creeped out feeling but his thought process was interrupted as his stomach was punched. Hard.  
He felt air leave his lungs but he rolled away and brought his sword up to deflect the one bearing down on his head. The sounds of metal on metal filled the now quiet yard as everyone stopped to watch the match between the two of them. Link saw that the guy seemed to be toying with him and measuring him up so he kept his cool and stayed on the defensive.  
The guy grew tired of him…or bored so he hit harder. “Is this all you have to show me?” he taunted.  
Link felt a twinge and ground his teeth. He let his guard down on purpose and pretended to be getting weaker. His opponent saw that and went in for the win. Link saw the sword going for the side of his head, then reached up and grabbed his opponent’s wrist and rolled along his arm then used his forearm and pushed his opponent into the wall, face first, arm against his neck. He didn’t do it gently either, judging by the grunt of pain but the guy just glared at him. Link stepped back and looked back at him just as hard, “A soldier isn’t judged by how well he is with the sword but by how he handles it and who he uses it against. See me in a battle when it counts and that’s what I have to show you.”  
The man just smirked, “How admirable. You are no fun.”  
“Killing someone while trying to have fun is no real sword fight, just you trying to show off skill and your inhumanity,” Link said, harshly.  
The guy rolled his eyes.  
“Ghirahim.”  
Link heard his father walk up to them and backed away from the new guy. He was lean but muscular. Not to mention very flexible and quick. He would have to watch his back with this one.  
Later that evening, Ghirahim walked in on Link as he was soaking in his bath and the air grew tense around them. The other guys all left in a hurry, telling Link they would be waiting by the pot outside. Since Ghirahim didn’t say anything, Link didn’t either.  
“So I hear it’s you against me for the position of guarding the beautiful princess,” Ghirahim said, getting into the hot spring, “Imagine being with her all the time.”  
Link glared at him, “That’s not the duty of a bodyguard.”  
“You can’t tell me you don’t find the Princess enticing in more ways than one?”  
Link felt his temper rising, suddenly protective of the Princess, “What a lewd thought Ghirahim.”  
“Yet I’m probably not alone in that thought,” he almost purred.  
Link rolled his eyes and stood up, ready to leave.  
“I’m going to win. I’m just letting you know so you’re not too disappointed when I’m up there instead of you and that……sword,” Ghirahim said, looking him up and down, slowly.  
Link felt his skin crawl and walked out, saying,” I’m not letting you anywhere near the Princess.” He left hearing Ghirahim’s laughter ringing behind him.  
He felt a strange sense of protecting Zelda being his duty and his alone. Ghirahim was threatening that and he didn't appreciate it in the least.  
He stopped.  
When did she become just Zelda in his mind?  
They weren't friends, let alone acquaintances, so why is he thinking of her as a someone who was? They haven't even officially met yet......  
Link shook his head and repeated to himself, "Princess-Zelda, Princess-Zelda, Princess-Zelda....." 

Zelda was right.  
As much as she hated rumors, they were her only source of information at the moment and she listened carefully.  
The darkness-sealing sword that had been asleep for centuries in the belly of the castle, had finally awoken.  
And it had chosen Link as it's next Hero.  
The Great Deku Tree had told the Royal Family to hold onto the sword after he had a vision. He couldn't see details, but he saw that the sword was not with him at the beginning. So they heeded the advice of the Tree and brought it to the castle during the night. Impa, Leader of the Shiekah Tribe and much younger, was given the job to transport it as quietly and fast as possible. With the tricks honed to an art by the tribe, she was moved like a shadow of the night and only needed one partner, to help keep monsters away. The girl' name was.... I believe it was Amarantha, if she recalled correctly. Anyway, she was groomed to take Impa's place should she ever die, but she turned it away and stepped down from the shiekah that were part of the Royal Army, aka assassins. Impa was sad but life had to go on, but she never chose anyone else after that, saying Hylia will send her the right person to train. Zelda had to admire the young woman's decision, the shiekah in the Royal Army were a heartless lot, but then again, you had to be to do what the King ordered. Not that her father was any better, but he liked to avoid anything other than meetings and talks. Hyrule's Royal Family had enough blood on their hands, he told her after a difficult trial, no more bloodshed than necessary. He loved his people and this land. So sentencing some one to death was the last thing he wanted, ever.  
But The Sword was kept as a close guarded secret. She only found out by accident.....or rather her being nosy and flipping through books her father told her were off limits.  
Then she was sworn to secrecy because if the people ever knew, they would have to guard it 24/7 and keep it from falling in the wrong hands.  
There was a gut feeling she had. Ever since she first met the soldier from Hateno, that he was the next Hero.  
Because it doesn't matter what she tells herself, she can't shake this feeling of knowing him, like he was a long lost friend she had lost touch with over the years but was still close with. It was weird and she didn't like it. She rarely let anyone in her personal bubble, but Link seems to have got in with no trouble and without even trying. That bothered her to no end. Almost made her mad.  
Yet, as much as she fought against it, she could't stop herself either.  
Didn't know if she wanted to.....and that was going to get her in trouble.


	4. A Waiting Game

Link gritted his teeth as he swung up his sword to block an attack but decided to step into it then rolled to a stop as he grabbed his opponent’s shoulder and used his momentum to swing him around, landing him flat on his back with a swoosh of air leaving his lungs. Link quickly pushed him on his side as he waited for him to catch his breath and when he did, the guy gave him such a dirty look, he actually kinda felt bad. “Sorry,” He mumbled, helping him up.  
“Yeah Yeah,” the guy shook him off and walked away, a sore loser.  
He had to chuckle....but didn’t blame him either. That had to hurt and he sometimes forgot to watch how much force to use while parring with his fellow soldiers.  
A giant hand gripped his shoulder and he heard his father say, “Nicely executed.”  
Link nodded his thanks as an applause went up from onlookers......then he noticed the King of Hyrule watching in closely. His Majesty tipped his head in acknowledgment and then turned away before Link could bow in response. The king continued on his walk through the garrison.   
He joined his usual group as he waited again for the rounds to end.   
Link had grown used to the sword at an uncanny pace. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing. Yes, he did still practice with his bow and arrow, but only to go out hunting for the king’s meat or an upcoming banquet. He didn’t really have time to set up a trarget practice area, so he usually went to Kakariko Village and practiced with some of the guys there on his days ‘off’. He climbed through the ranks in the army and was soon going to be one of the 10 chosen to fight for the position of bodyguard for the princess. Now not that he strived for that but he somehow, felt like it was....his calling in life? It was hard to workout in his own mind, let alone explain to others but it seemed his father didn’t need to know. He understood.  
Later that night, he told his father he was gonna go hunting and asked him if he wanted anything in particular.  
“Link, my boy. I am going to get fat with you catering to my wants for supper you know that?” His father looked at him, straight faced.   
Link deadpanned too, “Well at least no one will be able to pick you up now.” He quickly ducked as a ball of paper went flying past his head. “Wild boar meat it is then,” saying as he left his father chuckling.  
As he left the castle grounds, he looked up and saw the stars, brighter than usual on a night with a new moon. Then he decided to go north and ran all the way down to Lake Hylia for some game. Armed with only his bow, a Gerudo Scimitar for skinning, and his pack to store the meat in. He dressed comfortably in black Hylian trousers, a white tunic, and pulled up his white hood as it was a bit cooler tonight. He wore white so night riders wouldn’t mistake him for a thief or a monster creeping around as he hunted. When he got to Lake Hylia, he had worked up a decent sweat and found it relieved the stress from the day as he scanned the hills, searching for anything that moved. He crosssed Proxim Bridge and wandered along the river, spying a boar. With an agility and stealthy that would make any Sheikah proud, he quickly and quietly shot the boar and picked it up, seeing a little alcove under a tree. As he approached, he saw that it must have been a grave site for a couple and almost decided to find somewhere else, but as it was gonna thunderstorm, he had no real choice....and being struck by lightening was not an appealing idea. So with a quiet reverence, he slipped inside the alcove and skinned the boar. He kept the place tidy, bringing the insides to the river side and rushing back in, and made sure to leave nothing behind. While he couldn’t do anything about the blood, he spread more dirt and grass over it. He packed the boar chucks into his pack after he seasoned them because why not, it was still storming outside and he had nothing better else to do. As he waited out the storm, he wondered if the Princess was safe. He knew that the king has sent her on a political trip, but he couldn’t help but wonder if she was ok.   
And just like that, before he realized it, the storm had quit and he found himself staring off into the night sky again, clear and silent as before. Shouldering his pack, hood up, he gave a quick bow in respect and thanks before starting off running back to the castle again.   
When he reached Hyrule field, he ran past a traveling caravan with the Hylian royalty banner in the air and they were all riding at a comfortable pace, but it was no walk thats for sure. He waited as they trotted past him and he saw a flash of gold blonde hair. Then he met the teal green eyes of....Zelda. He held her eyes as she rode past and then quickly bowed as he realized that was a rather forward move on his part. He stayed bowed till they were competely past and looked up to see Zelda, looking back at him then nodded as she faced forward, her long hair swaying in the wind. He let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and continued running again, strength renewed. He found himself running faster and made it back in no time to the garrison, soldiers eagerly waiting for him to start on supper.   
“Took you long enough Link! We’re starving!”  
“I hope you are ready to eat guys,” he grinned as he handed one of the guys his pack so he could go change.  
“Sheesh Link....no wonder you’re so strong. If i had to carrry this, I’d be ripped too,” The guy gave him a begrudging look of admiration.  
He shrugged,” you guys eat a lot.”  
“That’s you actually,” they chorused back with a laugh.  
Link went to change and let his father know he returned as they all gathered around a pot to have skewers and wild vegetables with rice. He listened to the jokes and stories around him as he cooked and laughed.

 

Zelda almost fell off her horse when he realized the lone runner was actually Link!   
She saw the runner’s hood was up and hoped they would stop or veer off to a different direction. However when they stopped, she hoped to make eye contact and nod her thanks but when they got closer, she saw a tuft of dark blonde hair above a set of familiar bright blue eyes and she pulled back a bit, totally surprised.   
It was Link and he was staring back at her.   
When he realized that he was staring, he bowed at the waist, deeply. She kept looking back till he got up and nodded her thanks at him then turned around and looked forward again when she thought about him as her bodyguard....then stopped herself. She wasn’t told for sure yet he was....but it was a feeling. Everyone knew that Link would get that position. So she kept her head up as she pushed down the little tinge of resentment in her chest because when she thought about it...it wasn’t really his fault.  
As they made their way to Death Mountain, Zelda had to almost fight the head of security over riding tonight. She didn’t really want to wait and take another whole day of riding just to get somewhere that would take her less time if she were on her own. It was a tough battle, but she won. However, she had to agree to one condition, and that was she was to ride in the middle of the caravan instead of leading it. Because with all the monsters and Yiga Clan running about, he didn’t want to take any chances. He’d rather put up with her bad mood, then risk her life. She agreed and off they were.  
When they reached the region, they stopped at Foothill Stable and she tilted her head at the royal ambassador, who was waiting for them when they arrived. “How did-“  
“You think I would let us go somewhere without announcing our arrival?” Her head of security looked at her, almost offended, “At night no less.”  
Zelda smiled at him, “Not at all. I was just surprised is all.”  
They had the whole stable to themselves pretty much tonight so her traveling part used that to the full advantage. The horses were pampered, they had a large spread of food, and music was playing in the background, courtesy of the stable girl who loved to play her flute which encouraged, her father, the stable master to take out his guitar and play long into the night as they feasted. By the time they all retired, Zelda was pretty sure the sun was almost rising.  
It was early afternoon when Zelda was dressed and ready for company when Daruk arrived. She heard him a mile away with his booming laugh and loud personality. She waited outside from him and smiled at him when he came into view.  
“PRINCESS!”  
She laughed and waved, “Daruk! How have you been?”  
“Never better!” He smiled as he waved back.  
They decided to walk and talk as Daruk did not have very long before he had to return and attend to a Gordon meeting later that day. She decided to keep everything to the point and asked him straight.  
“Daruk, Hyrule needs your help and the help of your people to protect this land that we all share. I ask you humbly and as a friend.” She smiled at him.  
“Ah! Count me in, tiny princess,” he boomed back at her, walking her pace, “I'm the fearless Daruk, after all! And if Hyrule needs my help, I’ll gladly lay down my life.”  
Zelda looked at him and touched her heart, “Thank you Daruk,” she hoped she sounded as sincere as she felt because Daruk didn’t need to be coaxed or bribed or argued with. He was narturally that selfless and giving, which made him a perfect ruler in her opinion.  
He smiled back and continued on, “Not sure if it’s Calamity Ganon’s fault or what, but i hear that monsters have been attacking people more than ever lately. Times like these....you shouldn’t leave the Castle without a horde of mighty Gorons to watch your back.” He said, serious.  
She looked at him, “You sound like Father. He’s assigning a knight to watch over me wherever i go. I hear the top contender is th most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule.” She said, slowly.  
His eyes grew wide, “Huh! That could only be- hmm? What the...”   
They were interrupted by a small group of monsters....gathering around something else.   
“They really are all over the place these days,” He said, disdainfully. Then went rigid as they formed a circle, like a pack ready to pounce on their prey, “Hm? Is someone being attacked?”  
Then his whole face changed in an instant as he frowned and looked at her, “Cowards. Wait here princess,”  
Her bodyguards took his place as he ran ahead to the mob and took off the infamous Boulder Breaker off his back. He swung it around a couple times before swinging it around with it once right before sending the strongest monster flying into the air with it, taking another with it right before lift-off. Then he raised it high and hit the ground so hard, she felt the tremors where she was standing as sand, rocks, and dust blasted into the air like an explosion....which it seemed it technically was since all the other monsters in the circle went flying backwards. They all got up quickly and looked at Daruk, then ran for their lives.  
“Hmph! Spineless little cuccos!” He roared at their retreating backs, then placed the giant club onto his shoulder, “No monster stands a chance when fighting me, the almighty Daruk” then proceeded to laugh.  
Zelda ran up to the spot where the monsters had gathered as she saw the coast clear, her guards not far behind her.  
She smiled as she saw a fhunched figure, “Oh!” Kneeling on her knees, she opened her arms and told the dog, “Your safe.”  
The hyrulean breeed of lab, barked happily at her and licked her face as if thanking her, “It seems our friend here was the one being attacked. Precious boy,” She petted him as he told Daruk,“you saved his life.”  
When she looked back to smile at him, she stopped when she saw him shaking like a leaf. They all stood like that for a moment before the dog barked his thanks, making Daruk drop his club and use his protection, covering himself completely!  
“Well,” she said, unsure of what to think but also kinda feeling sorry for him. The dog looked at him then ran around her as she stood up and took a piece of meat out of her pouch to give to him.   
By the time the dog was ready to set off again, Daruk felt comfortable enough to come out,he bounded a couple steps ahead and turned back to them, barking his thanks again.   
“Good riddance....and stay safe!” He called after the dog then turned sheepishly to her, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sorry ya had to see that side o’ me. As a kid, dogs always chased me. I still panic when i see one o’ those critters.”  
She smiled at him and said amused, waiting for him to look at her, “I never imagined the great Daruk would have a weakness.”  
All of a sudden, his tone changed with the next sentence, “So tell me...Princess....”  
Zelda perked up and said with a grin, “Yes?”  
“Calamity Ganon isn’t uh....,” he looked at her, so unsure and eyes worries, “Some kind of dog monster..is he?”  
That question was so out of the blue and from left field that she felt herself go blank....then a giggle escaped before she could think about it. She covered her mouth as her giggles grew into laughter.  
Daruk must have realized his own question as he scratched his own forehead and started laughing with her, loud and freely.  
By the time they were done, Zelda wiped a tear away and shook her head, “I don’t think so....but I’ve been proven wrong before.”  
Daruk cracked his neck, “LEts hope you are right this time.”  
They went their separate ways when he walked her back to the stable and waved good bye. She was glad for the laugh because it had beeen far too long since she last had a good laugh. By the time she laid down, Malon had informed her of Link’s success and quick rise through the ranks of the army....the lastest news from the castle. She listened impassively and nodded her thanks,but deep inside, she was both happy and mad. Shaking her head, she looked out the stable door and fell asleep, telling herself, Two down....two more to go.  
Then everything went blank as she let herself slip off into slumber.


End file.
